In the Malfoy Name
by Keikokin
Summary: When Harry disappears, can the man who loves him save him? COMPLETE MPREG SLASH malemale relationship


**In the Malfoy Name by Keikokin**

**Plot Bunny by Caliadragon**

**Warning: Draco has died in this one. MPREG**

**Pairing: Harry/Lucius, Remus/Snape **

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 2467**

**Beta: With thanks to Onyx Ice**

**Test Readers: NeverTempt & TiVogirl**

**Summary: Draco carried on the family line thanks to his friend Harry Potter, but what will Lucius do when he finds out? **

Lucius read over the lines of the last letter his son had ever written. It was addressed to Harry Potter, who himself had recently disappeared, despite living at Hogwarts with his pseudo-godfather Lupin. Lucius held hope that in this letter he would find some clue to Harry's whereabouts.

The letter surprised him by its contents. While Lucius believed his son loved Harry, in fact they were only friends. Draco apparently knew that he was dying, from the internal injuries he'd suffered fighting at Harry's side when he bested Voldemort. In a last sense of duty to the family name, he'd purposely impregnated Harry with a pregnancy potion.

Harry had agreed not only because they were friends, but because he'd always wanted a family. Lucius was startled to hear some of what Harry had endured at the hands of his muggle relatives. Apparently, it was the same discovery that had finally solidified his friendship with his son.

Yet, now Harry was missing. In an effort to find the carrier of his grandchild, he'd contacted Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. They were the only other members of the Order brave enough to venture into the Forest. The three were leaving that very morning to search the Forbidden Forest. It was the last place Harry had been spotted. True, it wasn't much of a lead, but it was all they had. Harry had his wand with him, and luckily it was a warm spring.

But Lucius was worried, unreasonably so. Perhaps it was because he was just realizing he had feelings for the young man. True, it could be simply that he was carrying his grandchild, but Lucius sensed it was more. He'd found himself watching the enigmatic man with his son at Order of the Phoenix meetings on more than one occasion. Even when Voldemort killed his wife, Harry had been more than kind to him.

When he'd come to visit Draco at the Manor, Lucius had found any excuse he could to spend time with Harry. He'd even sunk as low as to send Draco on errands he very easily could have assigned to the house elves, just for a few minutes alone with the raven-haired beauty. Harry had made him smile, despite his best efforts to keep his stony façade in place.

Undoubtedly, Draco must have suspected his feelings, for he never once complained when sent on these errands. Often, he gave a wry smirk as he departed. Had Draco made sure that Harry carried his child, so they could have an excuse to always be together?

He remembered one time in particular, when Draco had given up trying to teach Harry to ride a horse. Lucius had taken advantage of the situation by placing Harry in front of him, before taking him out for a ride. They had both greatly enjoyed the ride and for Lucius, the friction it caused his groin had been delightful. The entire time he'd held Harry in his arms, it seemed as though the younger man had melted against him. At the end he'd been unable to hide his smile, though he'd been able to cover his erection with his cloak.

The sounds of chimes in the hallway of the Manor roused him from his ruminations. Gathering his supplies he apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. Upon arriving a horse was waiting for him, and he rode to the perimeter of the forest.

When he arrived there, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, recently bonded were awaiting him. Lucius smirked with amusement as Severus tried in vain to wrestle himself free of the libidinous wolf, in order to give a proper greeting. Stopping a bit off, so as not to have too good a view, Lucius enlarged the saddle bags he'd brought securing them soundly to his mount.

Tiring of the wait, Lucius cleared his throat. "Are you two still going? Or shall I go ahead without you? Perhaps you'll be done by the time I return with Potter?"

Lucius pretended not to hear the whimper, which followed Severus telling his mate very firmly, "LATER."

Both men then mounted their horses; Lupin's was naturally nervous being able to sense his animalistic side. Finally, they began their search in earnest. Lucius informed his company along the way, that he'd gleamed from the letter that Draco had secured a safe haven for Harry with the Elves that lived in the forest. So that was their first stop, Lucius had taught Draco everything he'd known about the Elves. Since they like the Centaurs followed the movements of the heavens, would have known of Harry's importance to the Wizarding World, the Elves would have agreed to give safe passage to their lands.

The Elves would have notified Lucius, as next of kin to the child that Harry had arrived safely. Harry must have been in great danger to not have given notice to the Elves of his departure for their grounds. It was around this that their conversation centered.

"But what would have scared Potter so?" Snape asked curiously.

"Harry had to have felt safer in the Forbidden Forest than alone outside of it to have risked himself and the child," Remus explained.

"There is another possibility," Lucius put in grimly. "He was kidnapped, and then became lost trying to escape."

Suddenly Remus' horse reared up as the man pulled sharply back on the reins. "What is it?" Severus asked quickly as he and Lucius stopped their own horses.

"Harry's scent is here. Give me the potion!" Remus yelled anxiously.

"No, it's too unstable," Severus looked concerned. Turning to Lucius he clarified. "I've created a potion that should allow him to turn into his wolf state for one hour, while retaining his human ability to think."

"Give it to him," Lucius commanded, he then rolled his eyes while the lovers argued about it. "DO IT!" This seemed to be enough to finally sway Severus who reluctantly gave Remus the potion. Taking the horses to a safe distance, they watched while the man changed. Severus evidently had seen it before, but Lucius was hard kept to maintain his façade through the horror of the conversion.

With a loud, piercing howl, Remus ran through the woods. Severus followed behind Lucius so he could keep hold of the other horse, which was behind him. They soon arrived at the Centaur Village at the far western side of the forest. Several Centaurs greeted them, with crossbows and swords. Remus had collapsed to the ground, the controlled transformation having an adverse reaction, leaving him twitching in spasms of pain. Severus was at his side, in a blink of an eye, administering counter-potions to him leaving Lucius to deal with the Centaurs.

But the Centaurs had problems of their own; already they were under attack by the Elves. The approach of the newcomers was enough of a distraction that calls of "cease fire" rent the air, making it oddly still after having it filled with spears and arrows.

"What brings you here human? These are Centaur lands; you are not welcome here or in the Forbidden Forest. You insult us by riding on the backs of our brethren." A large black-bodied stallion which was the bottom half to an equally dark and strong looking man spoke to them while bearing a cross bow.

"I come for the one called Harry Potter." Lucius called out to all. "We mean no offense."

"He was warned not to come here and yet he did. He is our prisoner." The dark Centaur replied brusquely.

"Centaurs do not interfere with the matters of men." Lucius said calmly.

"What claim do you have over him?" Another much older white Centaur with a long flowing silver beard walked slowly up to Lucius.

"He carries a child of my bloodline." Lucius said firmly. "I invoke the Ancient Law of Legacy."

"Lucius, no!" Severus yelled from Remus' side. The werewolf appeared to be gone and the potions master was helping his lover to mount his horse once more. Severus knew that many of the Centaur trials ended in a fight to the death.

"He has the right!" cried the leader of the elves coming forward to stand at Lucius' side. "As we told you before, it was his heir who secured the right for the one you hold to be safeguarded on our lands."

"Beware wizard you must be of a pure family to do so," the younger male snapped, pawing the ground angrily.

"I am a Malfoy, Lord Lucius Malfoy. Your prisoner carries my only living heir."

The dark Centaur snarled but the older Centaur stepped closer. "Show me your birthmark. Or I shall kill you where you stand." Another reddish Centaur stepped up handing the white Centaur a red hot brand, the death from its use would not only be painful but an insult in the eyes of the free loving Centaurs.

"Lucius don't be mad! There are no such things as pureblood families anymore!" Remus yelled, from where he was finally secured astride his horse.

"Hagrid agrees with you," the oldest Centaur said. "He should be here with you, humans. Or did he not come, because he did not trust you?"

"He is away on a mission for Dumbledore." Severus called out. "But Hagrid is wrong!"

"We shall see, prepare to die." With an evil smile the Centaur raised the branding iron within striking distance to Lucius' chest.

With an aristocratic flair, Lucius opened his shirt. Across his right chest there was a birthmark in shape of a crest, the color of blood. Remus gasped, family birthmarks carried in pure lines was thought to be only a rumor created by the old families and nothing more.

Lucius turned sharply to him, with a proud indignant smirk," Did you really think the Malfoy family wasn't pure?"

The older Centaur nodded. "He is indeed a pureblood. Allow the Prisoner passage." From the center tent of the village Harry was brought forth. He was gagged and bound, his hands tied in front. Though his face was bloodied and pale, his eyes lit up when he saw Lucius. "Show me your child." The white Centaur commanded, next pointing the branding iron at Harry.

Harry looked scared and confused, but with a nod from Lucius lifted up his robe with difficulty, to reveal his heavily swollen stomach. The older man looked all over Harry's stomach and then nodded. "There is a red glow on the far right. He carries a Malfoy. The Law has been met. You are free to go." With this proclamation, the Centaur put down the branding iron. The elves cheered and the disgruntled Centaurs returned to their village.

"Lucius," Harry smiled before Lucius picked him up cradling him in his arms. He tried to ignore what the proximity was doing to him. But Harry was curling up into his embrace.

The elves took them all to their Sacred Wood, where they healed Remus, and restored Harry's health. Lucius spoke to them about Harry's safe haven, to let them know he would take him to the Manor where he would be safe. The elves, well-known for their hospitality, offered to let them stay the night, but Lucius was eager to return home. While he was not afraid of the Forbidden Forest, it always left him unsettled. As well, he could tell while Harry had been healed, he was still pale and nervous.

So the Elven party then slowly led them back to the castle. Harry once again rode in the comfort of Lucius' embrace. Lucius spoke in hushed tones to Harry, the entire way, calming him considerably on the return trip.

When Harry was finally at ease he admitted to Lucius, "I was worried I'd never see you again."

"Did you have so little faith in me?" Lucius replied coolly, not wishing to show his emotions as of yet.

"I didn't know how you felt about me," Harry awkwardly hugged his stomach.

"I believed you loved my son," Lucius stated. "You never expressed your emotions toward me either."

"He wasn't the one I wanted, but he meant a lot to me," Harry bit back his emotions by biting his lip, Draco's death was still fresh in his mind, and he missed his friend. At the edge of the forest the Elves said their goodbyes, promising safe haven for them at anytime they should need it.

Finally, the remaining party rode into full sunlight. Remus was already leering lustily at Severus. Lucius rolled his eyes at the insatiable pair. Harry laughed. "Thank you both for finding me, but I think I'll be fine with Lucius now." Remus looked carefully, assessing Lucius for a moment then nodded.

Severus tried to play uninterested; as Remus then kissed him but the kiss the two shared could have lit a forest fire. "Yes, well, do try to keep out of trouble Potter." Severus said then the two hastened back to the castle.

'If you are to stay out of trouble, then someone will have to keep a very close eye on you," Lucius said casually to Harry once they were alone again, carefully avoiding eye contact, watching the retreating pair.

"Would you be willing to do that Lucius?" Harry leaned back a bit trapping Lucius' erection between them.

"Impertinent brat," Lucius smirked; he had thought Harry hadn't noticed the condition his proximity had put him in since their ride began. He grabbed Harry's face with one hand and kissed him, claiming him, branding him and touching his heart. Harry whimpered under the assault. When he pulled away he whispered in a pained tone. "I only regret that I did not have you before my son."

"Draco impregnated me for the sake of your line; he never loved me, not that way at least. Not like you."

"Are you suggesting I love you?" Lucius' perfect eyebrow rose up gracefully.

"Yes, just as I love you," Harry smiled knowingly.

"Of course you love me, I'm a Malfoy." Lucius smirked.

"And I am the only wizard powerful enough to be worthy of a Malfoy," Harry returned the smirk and Lucius chuckled.

"Touché, my sweet, touché," Lucius kissed Harry once again, and then took him to Malfoy Manor.

A mere two weeks later, Harry delivered a healthy blond baby boy with silvery-green eyes. In honor of his other father, they named him Draco Lucius Malfoy, II. The following week, Harry and Lucius were bonded in a small civil ceremony. Eleven months later Harry gave birth to a second child, with dark hair and blue-silver eyes like his father, named Aries Michael Malfoy.


End file.
